I Would Have Found You Klamille
by The Last of the Loric
Summary: Set after 2x22. The journey of what becomes of Klaus and Cami. Will Klaus find Cami even when she does not want to be found. Pairings: Klaus and Cami, Davina and Kol, Marcel and Rebekah, and lastly Elijah and Hayley.
1. Chapter 1

Hello to everyone who is reading this. I totally ship Klaus and Cami. I'm writing this because of the lack of Klamille fanfics out there. I do not own any of the characters and all goes to The Originals and writers on the CW. I hope you guys enjoy. This is my first Originals fanfiction so please review incase anything is wrong. Thanks.

Cami's POV:

And there I was left. Thousands of emotions hitting me all at once. I could feel the heat that radiated off his body and how it is slowly drifting away since his leavings. I take several deep breaths. How dare he leave me like this! For once in my life I thought he was finally going to melt into me and my "complicated feelings" would be assured. But nothing is ever easy with Klaus even when a war is not close.

I tighten the cap on the bottle and set it on the shelf. I find myself constantly cleaning the bar. Slowly, my customers return and recompose their naturally behaviors. I try to keep myself busy. I wash every inch of the bar and I crank the music to its highest volume. Doing anything and everything to replace the aching thoughts of him. I'm stopped in my tracks when a dark-headed man lays his hand on my shoulder.

"Miss are you feeling alright? You've been scrubbing that same spot for an hour...?" He asks with a worried look. Embarrassed, I blush and shake my head.

"A lot has been on my mind..." I say with a simple smile and putting the rag under the counter. I finally realize how late it had become and that it was nearly closing time. It doesn't take long to clean because of all the excessive tidying up I did during the day. I check my phone. No messages. No calls. It reads 2:36. I sigh and pick up my purse and stroll home.

The entire, slow walk to my apartment picks me apart. Had I been wrong this entire time? Had he really not felt anything towards me? Yet he told me that he would have found me nonetheless. The idea of even seeing him makes my body shake and my cheeks warm. I wish he would stop having that effect on just the thoughts of him.

I pull my jacket closer to me and climb the stairs to my apartment. I can't bare to see him after today, I'm not sure I'd be able to control myself, even more terrifying I'm not sure what I'd do. Would I run into his arms and confess my innocence? Or would I shout and shame him like I've been meant to do. I fear the sight of him, exactly the way he would want me to, not in that he would hurt me but because I know he wouldn't. He said it would be better if I did. Would he still find me?

The next morning

I wake up with five messages and three calls. All from Klaus. I ignore them, trembling to shut my phone off. I get dressed and head out for Davina. I have a plan and I know she needs me most right now. After what Elijah and Rebekah had done to Davina, she must be a complete wreck. I arrive at the cemetery and find a sweet, young girl with tears down her face.

"Davina?" She looks up and lets out a small cry. I sit down next to her and shift her head onto my shoulder.

"Hey, It's okay, we'll figure it out." She sniffles and looks at me. "You really think so?" I shake my head and wipe several tears off with my thumb.

"Rebekah decided to stay a witch and her and I will do anything to bring Kol back." She lets out a small cry hearing his name. It makes me think of Klaus instantly. What if he had died and someone have sabotaged my plan to revive him. I grow angry and my face reddens.

"Cami, you're squeezing me." I let go immediately and apologize. "We'll get through this and Kol will return, I'm sure of it."

As we continue to talk, a stick breaks from somewhere behind us. We both flinch and I put my hand over her. I motion her to stay quiet as I move to my feet. I pull a tazer from my bag and move along the grave. Suddenly the person moves from the gravestone and right in front of me. Out of fear I shoot the tazer towards the person. I shocked when I recollect my senses to see who it is.

"Vincent, My God you scared me." He's out of breath and giving me the most horrified look. he surrenders his arms and backs way. I feel extremely guilting and find myself covering my mother. I can hear Davina softly and weakly laugh from behind me.

"I am so sorry Vincent, you should have made it clear that it was you." I still paralyzed from my actions.

"You might actually need my therapy classes after this incident." I laugh and he smiles while pulling me into a hug.

"What brings you back to the cemetery? I though you had sworn off magic and getting involved in it?" I ask. Davina comes from behind and lays her land on my arm.

"He actually took your input into consideration and has agreed to teach me all that he knows. He wants me to become strong enough that the Mikealson's will never do me wrong again." I raise my eyebrow towards him and he shrugs with a smile.

"At least after she becomes the most powerful of all, I will be the remembered teacher."

"And when people praise you, remember who gave you the great idea."

I push him and am about to say more when my phone vibrates. I click it on and read the name. Klaus. Vincent obviously sees it and starts to usher Davina away.

"I'll let you take care of your complicated business, I have a witch to teach." I roll my eyes and click the phone off. If he wants to talk, he has to come and say it to me. Instantly that thought makes me cringe. I know I can't bare to see him.

"Vincent wait..." I say before they get to far away.

"Yes?" And I tell him my favor and he agrees to do so as long as I keep up his end of the bargain.

Thanks for reading, I'll be posting more.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, thank you for all the reviews and follows. Sorry about the week wait, promise it will be coming a lot quicker. I'm gonna keep switching between Cami and Klaus. Well enjoy! Also I do not own any of the characters and all goes to the writers of the Originals on the CW.

Klaus pov

Where was she? I've been looking all around New Orleans for the past day and haven't even come close to be near her. She wouldn't leave would she? At least not without a note or a goodbye. I stand in the middle of the plaza going over scenarios in my head. I hadn't given her a reason to leave unless... Three days have gone by since I last saw her. I still remember her beautiful face. Her eyes never left my lips. I can still hear her quickened heartbeat and the light shade of pink that filled her cheeks. I was less than 6 inches from completely losing myself into her. She knows the monster I am and she deserves so much more than a broken bastard.

I pace trying to forget the lovely peppermint scent she carried. How could I have possibly ruined the only intimate moment between us. Oh yes, I remember, I basically told her we were destined and stormed out because my mind finally understood what

I had said. In the whole 1000 years I have lived, no person, human in that matter, has ever made me so... so... speechless. I breath deeply trying to get a grip on my body. These constant thoughts are leaving me vulnerable.

" Enjoying yourself brother?" I hear Elijah's voice from behind me. I turn only to see a small smirk growing onto his face.

"You've been staring intently at that plant for almost 15 minutes. Should I leave you two alone?" He chuckles slightly buttoning the buttons on his sleeve. My cheeks grows a deep red as I stomp away.

"Don't you have a violin to fond over?" I causally say making my way to door. His eyes fill with fire and he quickly leaves the scene. I grab my jacket and head towards the very place I left my brave bartender.

I arrive knowing that she can't afford to take more than three days off especially in this week. Yesterday I sat waiting for her to walk in. She never did. It was exactly the same day before. Honestly I'm a bit relieved because I still haven't figured out what I'm exactly going to say to her. What would she want to hear? I'm going through different conversations starters when a dark headed beauty walks through and causally gets behind the bar.

My eyes roam the girl, but instantly my cold, hard heart stops me. This brings me back to square one. Where was Cami? She obviously shut off her phone because trying to track it has become impossible. This wasn't like her, she wouldn't just hide like this. Something starts to crawl into my brain. My heart quickens and every horrible thought raids my head. What if someone has attacked her? Or taken her? Or hurt her? I feel my body heat up. No, that was impossible, she would have called out.

"You okay there?" I look up in to confusing to see the dark-headed beauty. I relax my hands and nervously cover my indented hand prints I left on the chair.

"Everything's quite fine, thank you, now I must be going." There was a certain strength in her eyes, the same strength I see in Cami's eyes. Who am I kidding, I must see her.

"Miss do you know when your coworker will be in?" I ask politely trying to restrain myself.

"I'm new, I'm not sure of anything just yet." I'm gone before I could even see her face. Cami's house, that's where she's got to be, or Marcel's. I clench my teeth immediately hoping that she was anywhere but there. I can remember her calling out his name the night I had saved her. Nothing broke my heart more than that. That was the first time I realized the hidden feelings I had been keeping for her. Before then I had convinced that it was nothing, just a little self-pleasure. But hearing his name come out of her beautiful, weak mouth created a devious green monster within me.

I shake my head and pick up my pace. I make it to her apartment. Her door is still intact. No break in or worse. A release a small sigh of relief. Like a gentleman, I knock waiting for an answer. I knock again. After about the tenth time, I press my ear against the door. There is no movement inside the house. I budge the door hard with my hip and the hinges creak as it opens. I stand there shocked unable to comprehend what I am seeing. There is nothing. The apartment has been stripped clean of everything. I take a step back in disbelief. This had confirmed everything. She had left, she was gone. Anger slowly grows in me. If I had just kissed her, or given her a better reason to stay, if I hadn't ran out like a little boy. I take the white wooden door and quickly splinter it away from its hinges. I pitch it across the room, letting out a throat-ripping cry. I have ruined everything.

Hours later

I stumble into the cemetery, I can hear light talking coming for around the corner. I bump into another brick grave. I chuck a glass bottle towards the talking. It better be the two I'm looking for. I turn the corner.

"Where is she!" I spit daring not to blink. Davina turns toward me with a stern look.

"Leave Klaus. You are unwanted here." She hisses grabbing the attention of Vincent. I growl approaching them. Vincent steps in front of Davina.

"Klaus as you can see, she is nowhere in sight, sober yourself up and go home, we are busy if you can't see." He motions toward all the potions spread across the table. The alcohol in my system starts to burn, making my need for information increase. Within a second I am on top of Vincent smearing him across the table mixing him into the potions.

"Where IS SHE?" And instant pain lightings up my spine. My body crumbles and I slide to the ground. Whatever it is doesn't stop until Davina speaks.

"How dare you come here Klaus." She yells, "Cami is gone and does not want to be found, you will not come back until you are welcomed." An invisible wall builds before me and I reach out only to be burned. I sneer pulling myself to my feet.

"If I find out that you helped Cami leave, you're gonna need more than your pathetic boundary to keep me from killing you."

"What makes you think I am scared of you Klaus. Cami came willing to me when you had just left her. She finally stopped being self-conscious about where you bit her, of course you wouldn't know that since she refuses to talk to you." Davina smirks folding her arms.

"This is not over..." My vision goes black and I limply fall to the ground. Last I remember is Vincent coming towards me.

I wake up in my own bed with an enormous headache. The memories of last night surface and I become ever so shameful of myself. I was completely vulnerable last night in front of Davina and Vincent. Had I really been that vocal about my feelings of Cami's absence. Cami's absence... How long was she going to be gone? Was she planning on returning. my face hardens. I tighten my mouth and shake my head. How had I let the feelings get this deep. I thought she was just going to be a nice toy to throw in front of Marcel to keep him busy in the beginning. I would never have thought she would become my support. That person I feel 100% comfortable around. I've basically told her my life story and she never once ran, but the second I tell her that she was always to be found, she runs farther than I ever could imagine. Did she finally fear me? It is because I hurt her when she knew that I wouldn't. Was she already that lost?

I get up from my bed and shuffle down the stairs to be greeted by my siblings.

"Wasn't it so nice of Vincent to babysit you last night. Brought you home in one piece and everything." Elijah jokes sipping his coffee. "What brought you to the two smartest witches anyways. My drunkard brother would never do something that completely stupid." Elijah proclaims rolling his eyes. Freya holds Hope and sits silently at the end of the table. Only if my looks could kill. I reach out to take Hope but Freya pulls away.

I stare coldly at her and before I could anything she speaks.

" I think it's best I keep Hope, she needs a motherly figure since hers, what would you say Elijah, is a bit leashed to her wolf form." That causes both of my siblings to lightly laugh and myself frown.

"I've got errands to run anyways, but that is the last time you shield my child from me." Their laughter continues as I exit the room.

I return to my daily seat at the bar. The slightest blonde hair catches my eyes, everything that reminds me of her has stolen my thoughts. Yet she has not come around. The dark-headed beauty is here again today. She keeps herself busy with orders and cleaning. I've watched her pick up Cami and my bottle at least three times. Men keep asking her to surprise them with a drink. She lifts up the bottle and sets it down, finding a strong bourbon on another shelf. There is somethings about her, I can't quite put my finger on it.

Suddenly a hard pat startles me. Marcel comes around and takes a seat.

"Looks like you've seen a ghost." He says with his toothy grin. I smile for the first time in four days.

"Well Marcellus do you blame me? Cami has gone missing..." My smile disappears just as quickly as it came. He gives me a confusing look and is about to say something when the bartender calls his order. He bounces up and shoots towards the counter. I wait for an immediate return of Marcel but notice he has engaged conversation with the worker. I smirk at the thought. Marcel finally has everything he could wish for, and still flirts when he's finally got my sister. He returns after about ten minutes.

"I must say Marcellus you never stop." I smile patting him on the shoulder.

"Not until the day I die, which more or likely will be the day someone finally figures out the best way to kill you." He replies draining his drink.

"Round two?"

"Always." At least tonight I make it back to my own bed by myself. After that it seems that every night becomes the same routine. Spend the day with Hope and then lose myself at the bar. Drinking has made me feel more dead that I could ever imagine. Luckily Hope makes me feel more alive than I could even have imagined in the last 1000 years. A full moon is coming up in about four days. Elijah has been endless on finding a reverse spell for Hayley and the rest of the pack. I can only imagine Hayley's face in four days. It also reminds me that it's almost been a month since Cami left. No call, no message, no sign. I told her I would find her yet I haven't yet. Maybe this all was a mistake.

That's all for now. I can promise Klamille scenes next chapter. Hopefully i wan't too obvious in my writing. Please review if anything is wrong. Thank you so much for reading. It means so much. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you everyone who is reading my fanfiction. I hope you are enjoying it! Well in this chapter you'll get a little Klamille action. I do not own anything and it all goes to the writers of the Originals on the CW. Enjoy!

Cami's POV

What am I doing? I thought my brilliant plan would make it easier for me but it's never been worse. I fight the urge to see him everyday and wanting to slap him. I never deserved this life, I deserved far better. I blame myself thought, Klaus gave me plenty of opportunities to leave and not come back and I never listened to him. He may have only physically hurt me once but his number of emotional wounds are endless. He has brought me nothing but pain. I torture myself by seeing him every single day and act like he means nothing to me. His face has been in a constant grouch and the bags underneath his eyes deepen every single night. All i can think about is reaching out to him and softening his pain. But what about me? What about my pain? I know that seeing him from afar is keeping me grounded. I need to find myself before he finds me. I need to lessen this anger before I can finally approach him.

I know that he will hate me for what I've done. I'm honestly surprised that I haven't cracked just yet. Davina said that this "cloaking" spell will keep me hidden until one of the Mikaelson's suspect something. Knowing that Klaus is the only one that's been around, I don't think it's been a problem. My situation is so messed up, even from a psychological perspective. What type of person disguises herself as a brunette bartender in order to stay in but out of the life of the monster they care for. What type of sick move is that? I've hit my ultimate low, but I just don't think I'd be able to handle him right now. In a years time, so much has happened, I needed a break. I needed to feel normal again. Really? Normal? It almost seems like joke saying that word. But with all the people around me, I guess you'd have to consider me normal. I'm only a human who does mundane things. I work, sleep, eat, and start over. That's why I hid. A young, Psych major human can't fall for a thousand year old immortal. My time with him results in about a second of his life. In another 1000 years from now he will have forgotten my name and my existence. I deserve a better life than I've been sacrificing so far. I deserve a husband and children and a life, but lately the only one I can imagine is with Klaus.

I enter my apartment. The white walls slowly disappear as I enter. My house reforms into my design, just the way it had always been. Davina is becoming powerful and extremely smart. This cloaking is so strong that an original can't even detect. I owe it to her, well I guess I already did. In return, I had to give her and Vincent a drop of Klaus's blood. I, trying to stay out of all of it, handed my drenched sweater over without hesitation. She promised that it would not kill him in anyway which i greatly thanked her for. She's been strong and I know it's been terribly hard for her. With Kol gone, and a very small percentage of getting him back, she's been acting extremely strong. A lot more mature for someone of her age.

Besides keeping tabs on Davina and Vincent, the only other person that knows I'm still in town that would actually care is Marcel. I hadn't planned on telling him but he so gracefully came to the other side and into my bar. Thankfully I caught him in time to quickly explain what was going on. He was confused that he still saw me as me but Klaus couldn't. Luckily he stuck by my side and covered for me. I know he's probably thinking why I haven't left town. I've been asking myself the same thing. I just can't. No matter how petty it sounds, I was truthful to Vincent. Klaus is keeping me here and I wish that these feelings would leave me alone. Plus my family legacy is here. I haven't even learned the slightest amount of my families background to be worth of leaving. Or at least that's what I keep telling myself for why I stayed.

I hadn't wanted to admit that I have feelings for Klaus. Every inch of my soul wants to deny it, but they are there. I just don't understand how I let it get this out of control. Maybe the time he told me not to use my blood on Marcel, or when he saved me, or that time we danced, or when he said that he would have found me. My system speeds up and my heart starts racing. I can't keep thinking that nothing is there. How is it possible that I fell in love with Klaus Mikaelson? Was I hoping that by "leaving" that his feelings would suddenly disappear and I'd be assured that he feels nothing towards me, or am I deeply hoping he will find me? Why hasn't he found me? Why am I still hiding? No... I just can't. Not now at least. I'll give him a few more weeks. In that time, I'll be able to clear my head and make a plan. I'll be able to let my anger soften and create a new life for myself. I just have to stay out of his business. I need to see him to make sure he's well but not get involved enough to know what he's doing. And slowly I hope these feelings will fade and I can move on. I will just become a piece of his memory.

Four Days until the Full Moon

There are pluses for watching Klaus from afar. At the bar, I can finally stare and not get called out. I can appreciate his worried look. The way his fingers grasp the glasses and how for such a harsh man to have a soft, quiet breath. Somedays I get carried away from checking up on him. I always keep our chit chat short and sweet hinting at nothing. Other times, on my harder days I have to resist myself from slapping him. I've built up all this anger and fright I'm scared it's going to release at any second, along with my complicated feelings. This time being away from him but still seeing him is much harder than I originally has thought. I'm starting to realize the rush of being in his lifestyle and being apart of his present. Nonetheless I know it's for the best. He comes in at the same time every night. I secretly hope it's to look for me, but his troubles are far passed our little "fling thing." He must be extremely stressed about Hope and the absence of her mother. I feel for Elijah during this time as well. Not only did Klaus burn his current lover but entrapped his past one in her wolf form. Yet here I am looking past his every flaw and awful thing he has ever done.

"I'd like the usual please." Klaus's voice rings as I am washing the counter. He has come two hours later which makes me search his face. Has something happened? Did something go wrong? Or maybe delightfully right? I grab our bottle off the shelf and pour him a glass. His face has drained all it's color and his eyes have reached a deep red. I break on the inside, it's hard to see him like this. So torn, so broken. It seems by then, I just keep refilling his glass. I slowly lose count and so has he.

"Rough night?" I ask casually as there are barely anyone else inside the bar.

"Really that noticeable?" he asks with a sigh, his eyes meeting mine. My heart begins to pound and I give every ounce of my pure will to look away. And that's the thing about Klaus. His expression is always written upon his face but he acts as if nothing is there, as if no one can see his suffering.

"Lucky guess?" I say with a shrug. I begin to wipe the counter down again but his arm stops me. He studies my face as I watch his eyebrows furrow together. It makes me nervous having him watch me for this long. Can he hear my heart beating?

"Would you like to hear a story?" he slurs obviously having too much to drink tonight. "Enlighten me." I say leaning up against the counter, resting my head on my palms. What can his drunken murderess mind come up to entertain me, I assume it will be about a killing spree or a parental betrayal.

"There once was a boy who lived a damned life. Love and trust never came easy even for family. More than a handful of times he turned his back to the ones he loved the most. Especially the ONE he loved the most." His eyes flick towards me. The rims holding back tears with a deep red background. My breath heightens not expecting his story to take this turn. Was this all that was truly on his mind. Was this going to become about me? "He met the most beautiful girl, she was pure and youthful. Not once did she shame him or exploit him. She stuck to his side and always made sure he was okay. She was his voice of reason, but he often left her alone, alone with her own thoughts. Over time, he developed complicated feelings towards this beautiful girl. He hadn't had experience with this type of feelings and never had a good grasp so he pushed her harder away. And he told her that she should fear him yet he was the one to fear her. Terrified that his damned life would becomes hers and that she would run. Because of the lack of confidence in himself, he found himself alone, found himself lost. He thought by making her all these things, alone and lost, it would lessen the pain but he grew into exactly what he made of her and so she ran. And sadly he doesn't think she will come back." A few soft tears roll over his cheeks and he recollects himself. His cheeks turn a deep red and he quickly wipes them off and his face hardens once again. "Well I guess that's enough for one night." Darkness refills his eyes as turns to leave.

I reach out and stop his arm. "Klaus... " I bite my tongue internally killing myself. Again he makes me pity him. A lit match goes off in my soul. How dare he feel this way. All was his choice to leave me and I'm giving him exactly what he wanted. I refuse to give him the upper-hand with this self pity. I quickly get lost in my thoughts feeling my anger surface.

"Miss, I hadn't told you my name." Game over, it's done. Had I really let him know. Would he connect the dots. He studies my face looking for any kind of hint. He's about to say something and I beg for him to say my name.

"Klaus!" A voice yells and grabs him by the collar. The one and only Elijah. "Something has happened. Happened to Hope." He says in a whisper barely audible for even I to hear. The darkness within Klaus becomes a fiery orange. Their bodies become blurs and there I am again, let in a bar alone for the second time.

This anger takes control and I throw his glass across the room. Luckily he was the last customer of the night. I take our bottle of the shelf and empty out into the sink. He no longer will brim into my life. This is all too much to take in. He had just told me a story of us. That he had cared yet he has not done anything about it. I collect my things and run home. My new door creaks loudly each time I open it now. The replacement isn't the same as the original. I knew it was of Klaus's doing and wish he wouldn't have been so harsh. I turn my phone on for the first time in weeks. Who do I call? What do I say? Hundreds of notifications pops up. Almost all of them from Klaus. I ignore the messages and I pull up my key pad. I told myself I wasn't going to get into the Mikaelson business but what had happened with Hope? No Cami you have to stay out of it.

I sit staring at the numbers of calls and messages. Had he really needed me, had he really wanted me? I stare at the number one. Only one. He had only left one voice mail this entire time and it was from tonight, three hours ago. What was going to be said and how was I going to handle this? I take a deep breath and I press the play button.

Thanks for reading, more to come next chapter


	4. Chapter 4

**Last chapter didn't goes as I had originally planned and I hope it didn't ruin things. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I own nothing and it all goes to the writers of the Originals on the CW.**

Klaus POV

Three Hours Before

I've been trying to get ahold of Cami all month, praying that she might answer. I just need to hear her voice. I have searched and asked around. Many people just ignore me and move on with their mundane life. With Rebekah gone still, Freya has been trying to calm things down with Hope. Hope is in desperate need of her mother. But as I know, only I can protect her.

There is only one person how can handle Hope as great as her mother. Cami. I call her hoping that if she did not run far she would come back to me, come back to us. All of them go straight to voicemail which I do not leave any.

Ive been painting lately. Letting my mind relax a little bit. I rake my brain for any small hints of where Cami could have gone. She never mentioned another place then here. Plus I know that she wouldn't leave because of her family ties. I've concluded that she is somewhere here in the area lying low. And I'm 100% sure that Davina and Vincent had helped her leave. I go through thousands of possibilities and ask hundreds of questions. Why would she flee from her job and take everything with her. If she truly wanted to leave unnoticed she would have left her house intact and only taken what she could carry. She apartment was eerily clean and empty. Plus what are the possibilities of finding a girl to work the bar all the time the exact moment Cami left. There are a lot of holes in her escape plan. I am at dot one and slowly they will all connect together.

I lean against the balcony staring out into the streets of New Orleans. How had I let my kingdom get this damaged? I was the king and I let my empire crumble. Everything I had built was slowly eroding into nothing, I have never felt so completely lost. My heart never ached more for my family. My heart ached for the small empty hole to be filled by a love that family cannot supply. After 1000 years I finally yearn for a companion, someone to stay by my side and to live forever with. There is only one person who would be fit for that position and I can never imagine changing her into the monster I am. I am unworthy of her life and am to far damned to bring it upon her. No one could ever learn to love a beast.

That's why the burden fell on my family. My siblings keeping me up right. I broke losing Kol and the spot stays wide open. I truly hope that Davina will follow through and return my brother to me. As for Finn, wherever he is, is probably far better than being here. He never believed in redemption and for what he did to Kol, I do not see it in him either. I hope the Rebekah will return any day now, Hope obviously misses her aunt and I miss the stern mood Rebekah would put the family was barely home. He's spent countless hours searching for a reverse. I am quite pleasantly pleased on how strong the curse has held. With Hayley and Jackson out of the way, Hope is all my mine and not going anywhere. Freya thankfully has stepped up and taken her fair share of comfort in Hope. When she is not with me, Hope is with Freya. I try my hardest to built a bond with her and slowly I think things are beginning to mend. My family finally feeling like one even though my trust does not agree.

My trust only relies in one person and that is safely held with Cami. My anger of her leavings builds each day and with each phone call my heart aches. Had I known she would have run, things would have been different. She had never willingly left before after all the reason I pushed for her to. This time apart has made me realize the depends I burdened her with. Everything I had done towards her was out of love and those times where she saw it different broke me. I never intended to hurt her and the second I did, I committed my biggest regret. Her and I hold something fragile and I think I caused the first crack.

I wish her nothing more than her to return, to see her. I haven't got a plan but everything comes natural with Camille. It always has. I crave her voice and the way her eyes light up when she looked at me, I need to hear her words of encouragement about people wanting to be good. I need her spirit to lift me up and rebuild my empire. By I shy away from the fact that I have grown dependent on her. I'm terrified that my life will consume hers. That I will eventually be her downfall and she will live an eternity of pain and suffering.

I dial her number, wanting to just hear her voice, her breath. Anything to reassure me that she is okay. It redirects straight to voicemail. My grip on the phone tightens the edges of the phone bend. I'm debating on destroying it but Elijah walks in. I try to click the phone off, but it is already too badly damaged to fix. I shove it into my pocket,

"What had brought my brother back into his home? Finally given up." I ask sitting down pouring myself a glass returning to my prideful character.

"Niklaus, I would be very careful speaking to me for I am not constantly calling my, what would you call it, 'little crush'! I assure you that Camille does not want to speak to you. Stop wasting your time and start putting into good use. She is not the mother of your child trapped in wolf form nor a member of our faction . Must I remind you that she is a human. Nothing but a human." Tension builds in the air and I feel my eyes darken.

" _She_ , brother, is not _just_ any human. She deserves a lot more credit and respect than any of us deserve. Shall I remind you the countless times she has assisted Hope and I. She is an ally you and I both know we need." I hiss regaining back to my feet.

"But it is us she does not want. Brother going to the bar each night does not help you forget that she is gone. Clean yourself up and think about the real concern. Hope needs you and can't be fathered by a coward who drowns his feelings into alcohol. Set an example and build from it." He turns and is about to leave the room. He faces his head toward me with a much softer expression. "Brother, Camille is a very smart woman, she will comes back, you have exposed her to too much that she cannot run from. Like Rebekah, she needs time away before she can jump back into the mix of things. She is not stupid, but idiotic is her actions for having patience with a monster, you. You never gave me chances with women, but I will spare her. Her soul acts as if it has lived as long as ours." He leaves me without another word.

I take out my phone to check the time. The light glitches on and off so I throw it aside. I make my way to Hope's room to see Freya bundling her up.

"Where do you think you are going?" I ask Freya while leaning against the door.

"I think a nice night walk will benefit the both of us, keeping her trapped here Klaus is not a way of living, maybe a little fresh air would be good for you too." I look at her and leave. This time alone at nights makes me feel as if I am barely breathing.

At Rousseau's

I order Camille's and my drink as I have every night since she's been gone. It reminds me of what could have been and why I chose to left. With so much going on I can't just let her in. I can't risk her safety. She deserves more than the immortal bastard. Commitment has never been for me.

The bartender keeps filling up my drink until I lose all sense of myself. The bartender has called me by name and I know for fact that I had never told her it. I'm trying to draw conclusions but my mind is drunken goop. I'm about to ask her another question but I'm interrupted. The next thing I know is Elijah has come for me and we are whisked away. The cold reality hits that something has happened to Hope. Nothing sobers me up more. I immediately return to my natural composure and my worry builds in.

"What has happened?" My throat tears trying to speak.

I watch Freya join us, her cheeks are streaked with tears and bloody cuts. I notice she is empty handed and badly beaten. Anger begins to boil in my veins. Elijah is already holding my elbow.

"Where is she?" I scream through my clenched teeth. I feel my vampire senses take over and I feel my fangs grow. She tries to speak but only a cry comes out

"I _trusted_ you," I spit looking towards Freya turning towards Elijah.

"It was Hayley..." He says slowly and I feel my legs wobble. Elijah catches me as I plummet to the stone ground. "They attacked Freya as a pack and took ahold of Hope. The first fraction of them ran off with her while the last half made sure to send us a message through hurting Freya. They would be anywhere, tracking them would be impossible without the help of" he pauses searching my face "witches."

Everything has gone to wrong. The wolves have now become our enemies and there is no solution but to turn toward the witches in which Elijah and Rebekah ruined with Davina. There is only one person I want to speak to right now and she is still no where to be found. I shove past Elijah and out of his grasp. I will find her and together I will get my daughter back.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Actual Klamille moments next chapter! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you everyone for all the lovely reviews. Because of you guys, i'm always so happy to right have bunches of free time and an excited to dedicate it towards writing. As alway I don't own anything and it all goes to the writers of The Originals. Please review and thank you for reading. Enjoy**!

Cami POV

I finish listening to the voicemail which held a conversation between Elijah and Klaus. This had confirmed everything. I meant something to Klaus and he was not shy to say so. I feel my heart pounding, trying to breathe. Now I sit and wonder, what had happened to Hope. Had the precious child been put in danger. My hands shake as I take out my phone. I slowly dial his number. It immediately goes to voicemail. I do not leave a message. Something must have gone terribly wrong.

I change into comfortable clothing and pack a small backpack. I heard towards the cemetery hoping that I am not too late.

When I reach the location, I can hear Davina chanting a spell. I wait on the edge for it to be over before i approach them. When I turn the corner, I see Hayley standing there in human form. I whip back around the corner going unnoticed. How was that possible? She was the only one back in her true form. How strong had Davina gotten since I last saw her. I panic. As on cue, my phone starts to vibrate and I quickly shut the sound of afraid of being heard. I look at the name that had popped up. Marcel.

I rush away from the scene trying to get signal when I hear crying coming from where Davina and Hayley had just been. Had Hayley taken Hope back? Impossible. I don't push my luck and I keep walking. Marcel would not have called me if it weren't important. I get just far enough away and I call him back.

"Marcel?" I ask after I hear the click that he had picked up the phone.

"Cami where are you? I've been looking everywhere for you. Something horrible has happened." Marcel has never sounded more terrified.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"Hayley and her pack attacked Freya and Hope this evening and reclaimed Hope. We've lost all track of them." I suck in the cold air around me.

"Marcel, come to the cemetery this instant. Hayley was just here in human form with Hope." I say so quickly I'm not sure if a sentence was even formed.

"Get out of their Cami. If the werewolves and witches are working together you are already in danger." I hear the urgency in his voice and debate on staying. Hope can't be farther than 50 feet away, if I could just...

"Camille? What are you doing here?" I spin around to face Vincent.

"I.. I.. was..." I am far too scared and tired to even think of a lie He catches my fright and is planning to use it against me.

"If I remember correctly, you said you wanted to stay out of everything. How is it that after two weeks of not coming to visit Davina and I you show up the second Hope goes missing?" He asks using a calming voice. I can hear the hidden sarcasm and I know that I am in danger. Why had I thought having the two strongest witches, beside Freya, team up together. What were they planning on doing with Klaus's blood? They were using it to kill him, no matter what Davina promised. I know deep down, she'd rather kill a Mikaelson than keep our mundane vocal promise. Vincent slowly steps closer to me. My hand shoots straight to my bag. Where was my taser? Would it even matter?

Suddenly, a blur comes out of nowhere and Vincent is tackled to the ground. Marcel was holding him down and the rest of his vampire clan was surrounding him.

"Cami, leave like I told you. Warn Klaus and the others, We'll take it from here." I don't have to hear that twice. I start running. Towards what? I'm not sure, but anywhere was better than there. I decide on the Mikaelson compound wishing not all of them were gone just yet. When I arrive, everything is so quiet. I approach the gate, with my taser in hand. I turn back once more before entering. My biggest mistake. Yellow eyes appear in the darkness and I can feel my heart stop. Growls start to sound from all around me. I'm scared and flustered. I start to yell hoping a Mikaelson will hear me.

"Klaus? Elijah? Freya?" I shout backing up into the gate. And that's when they pounce. My taser shocks a few but nothing stops them. A lighting of pain shoots down my arm as crawls dig deeply into it. That causes me to drop my taser leaving me vulnerable. "Help!" I scream pushing my way into the compound. A wolf grabs my ankle and pulls me to the ground. I look back and pull, crawling and pushing on the ground.

In a flash, the wolves are gone and the pressure as been lifted. I shield my face making sure its all over. I look up into the face of Freya Mikaelson. She tattered and looks as bad as I feel.

"Camille what are you doing here?" She absolutely stunned trying to help me up. I'm not sure when the spell had broken. I had yelled their names to make them know it's me. Nonetheless I know it is no longer intact and am again just Cami. She yanks on my wounded arm and I yelp out. She gives me an apologetic look and I'm finally on my feet.

"Hayley... Hayley is in her human form and has Hope. She is working with the witches. Marcel is at the cemetery right now. They need help, the wolves are getting away. i.. I... just.." I keep talking unsure if i am even making sentences anymore.

"Camille you need to rest. Elijah and Klaus are already among the matter. Klaus wen first looking for something. i'm sure he will be back with better news. Elijah, of course, is looking for Hayley. I can assure you that Hope is not being harmed. Even her mother isn't that ruthless. Other than our few damages, this is not a victims war. We may have to wait but we will get her back. I have sent out for Rebekah and hoping she will return soon." Freya puts a hand on my shoulder and guides me to a chair.

"I can't just sit here and do nothing." I exclaim thankfully nodding at Freya as she hands me a blanket.

"And what are you planning to do? You have been out of our reach for almost a month now and now you are just willing to jump back into the matter." I understand her anger with me and I scared to see Klaus's reaction. I barely know Freya and she's upset. How is Klaus going to hold?

I don't say anything. I know she is exactly right. I'm just worried for Hope. I'm worried for everyone. Where was Klaus and what was he doing? I terrified that his anger has left him vulnerable and is being hurt. I'm also worried for Marcel. He partially jumped into the mix and I would not forgive myself if he got killed. I was so lost in thought I jump when Freya lays a hot rag on my arm.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, but your wound need attention." i look at my arm. The skin is absolutely shredded and I'm scared that I will get sick. I push the rag on it. It burns but I know it is for the best. I look at Freya, she is quite battered herself and all color has been drawn from her face. She tries to smile but it barely holds. I try to stand up, but my ankle restrains me. I can see a pool of blood gathering underneath of my foot. I look past the fact and try again.

"Camille, you aren't leaving tonight, you are weak and hurt, anything could be waiting out there for you." I panic, I can't be here when Klaus arrives. I can't bare to see his reaction. I know how much he will hate me for all of this. I turn towards Freya.

"Can't you heal me and I can go home?" She gives me a weak laugh. "The wolves have drained all my strength. I only just started to gain it back to heal myself but I used the smallest bit left to save you." Immediately feel guilty and I give her an appreciative look. "Thank you." She smiles and reaches out her hand. "Lets get you to bed shall we?"

Freya supports me as we walk up the stairs. My bad ankle not even being able to hold my weight. When we reach the top, we both lean up against the railing catching out breath. It's weird to see a Mikaelson so human like and not always bloodthirsty. We carry on until Freya stops us at a doorway. The one right next to Klaus's bedroom.

"You can stay in this guest bedroom for the night. I'll go get you some clothes to sleep in." I thank her and I hobble over to the bathroom. I run the warm water, filling the bath. After all the sweating from the running and the blood dried on my body, I am in a major need of a washing. Freya comes in and politely asks if she can enter. When I confirm, she walks in and set a fresh change of clothes next to the sink. I thank her and she says the her brothers have not returned yet but she will keep my updated when she knows. After she leaves I strip down and relax in the tub. This gives me time to think. Freya had been completely right early. I have been "gone" and then suddenly I'm jumping back into the mix of things. All I know is that Klaus will understand. At least I hope so. I have forgiven Klaus for everything and have looked past the monster he is. After what he said on the voicemail I'm sure his feelings are still there. I'm just scared to confirm them with everything that has happened tonight. The pit of my stomach tightens knowing that I will have to face Klaus any second now and explain why I was gone. Will he think that it is petty? Or happily opens his arms? I just don't want things to be different between us, but I know that they already have.

I get out of the tub carefully and shrug on the clothes Freya laid out for me. I can't help but breathe them in. These are obviously women clothing but they smell exactly of Klaus. Fresh cotton and heavy paint. Those two smells are not hard to come by which makes its ever so pleasing to have. I "make myself at home" and take all the things out of my backpack. I feel unprotected without my taser, wishing I had scooped it up as Freya made the wolves banish. Nonetheless, I take Kieran's bible out along with water, snacks, a couple of stakes, and a lighter. There are few ore unnecessary items I keep just for good luck. My focus is shifted when my phone vibrates on the table. A text from Marcel. _I'm okay and so is everyone but Hayley, Davina, and Vincent with Hope got away. Luckily whatever spell they last did was still intact and Elijah has joined us to figure it out. Hope to hear from you soon._ I fall back on the bed in relief. I'm disappointed that they got away but extremely thankful that Marcel, Elijah, and everyone else is okay.

I'm about to hobble to the hallway to tell Freya when an angered voice shouts out in the Plaza. "Where is she?" The voice I've been dying to hear. I'm not surprised that he is mad but I have never missed his voice more. I can now hear his feet stomping up the stairs and making there way towards me. I waiting for the worst knowing nothing pretty is going to come out of it. I stand leaned up against the doorpost watching the ground as his shadow gets closer. I can't bare to see his face. He stands in front of me and my breathing picks up.

"Camille?" He says softly, no anger to be heard. He gracefully guide my chin up to look into his eyes. They only carry disbelief, a watch tears slowly fall down his face. Not surprised that mine followed suit right after. I waiting for his explosions but he does something that surprises me. Pulling me into a tight hug. "Oh Camille..." He whisper. Again I fall in love with that stupid name.

T **hank you for reading. Just a warning but a pretty harsh situation between Klaus and Cami next chapter. Not everything stays as sweet and soft as the moment above. Please review and again thank you for everyone that has reviewed. It is greatly appreciated and I'm glad you guys love it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you everyone for the lovely reviews! I'm glad you all enjoyed last chapter. As I said before, intensity will pick up between Klaus and Cami in this chapter. Good or bad? You'll find out. I do not own anything! Thank you for reading and enjoy!**

Klaus's POV

I can hardly believe I am holding her in my arms. I run my hand through her beautiful blonde hair and breath her in. She seems smaller in my arms causing me to pull tighter. After everything that had happened tonight, this was my biggest surprise. I would have never thought she would show up. Her head lays silently on my chest drenching it in tears. Where has she been this entire time? I release my grip and bring both my hands to each shoulder keeping her steady arm lengths away. She sniffles a little but and wipes her tears away. I can't help but bring my left hand to her face and brush off a few with my thumb. Her gaze meets mine and a shockwave sends through my body.

"Camille..." I say once again searching her face. Slowly my eyes rake her body. I instantly notice the claw marks on her arms and the way she has put all her weight onto one side. Her right ankle ripped into leaving a little skin over the bruises bone. I clench my teeth knowing I was not there to protect her. Her body starts to turn a light pink and her hand lays on my elbow.

"Klaus, I know what you are thinking, I'm okay I..." Every bit of my soul burns and I know she can see the fire in my eyes. "You are _not_ okay, look at yourself. I... You..." I have absolutely no way of explaining my fury to Cami. She had been hurt and I was nowhere to protect her. But how could I have protected her? I couldn't even find her...

"Where have you been?" I say through clenched teeth. I grind them hoping they will become nothing but dust. Her face is masked with fear and my heart breaks. She tries to take a step back but her weight cannot be supported. She rolls over her ankle and before she can hit the ground, I hold her pressed up against my body. With a hand on my chest and the other gripped to my arm, she keeps herself upright. New tears form and I watch her jaw tremble. She is raking her mind for words but nothing every comes out of her peach lips. I know I'm spending far too long and too much focus on them I wish to capture them. I know I'm getting closer and right before our noses touch she turns her face.

"Klaus..." She says for the second time. I slowly guide her to the bed and set her down. I step back three feet giving us enough space. If she is as flustered as I feel, I know that moment did go on. I stand staring at her with my arms crossed. This night wasn't going to end well and we both knew that. I spend the next five minutes pacing watching her every move. She keeps meeting my gaze and quickly looking away. Her tears have dried and she runs her fingers through her hair. "Please Klaus say something, anything!"

"And say what Camille? You have been gone for almost a month, no sign of where you were. Do you honestly think that I haven't been terribly worried. I haven't slept in days. I thought you were hurt or captured. I've needed you more than I ever have before and you were not there. So don't make me ask again, _where have you been_?" I hiss tightening my fist with every word.

She sighs obviously conflicted on what she was going to say. "I've been in town this entire time." I exhale deeply shaking my head. Where?! I wish to demand. "If it weren't for right now, you'd probably laugh and we'd smile about it, but obviously not in this situation..." I stop her enraged with her loops trying to escape the question. I approach her tired of her silly game. "Get to the point, I am losing patiences." I bark looking down to her. "I had Vincent and Davina put a cloaking spell on me, I was that bartender that always waited on you." My body goes rigid and my heart aches. The strength in her eyes was hers. The unexplainable disappearance and appearance of the new bartender. The way she already knew my name. She said is all too fast that I'm forced to take a second to comprehend. Her eyes stayed glued to the floor. I feel compelled to lash out at her and disassemble her like I do with all my victims. Love restrains me. "Klaus I just needed space and time away from your lifestyle." She interrupts my thoughts.

"And look where that has left you. Back into my damned life and suffering like everyone else. You are a coward!" I yell freezing immediately aware of what I had said. "Camille.. I.." "A coward? I'm the coward!" She yells getting of her foot even though her body tries to restrain her. I have never seen this fire burn in her eyes before. "You... you are the coward. You hide from everything. From everyone. How dare you insult me! I have been nothing but supportive to you. I am the only person that has constantly seen good in you and I sure as hell known I shouldn't. I needed space because you are always, and I mean always, leaving me. Every time I finally see the pure good, the pure love in you, you run. So God forbid I ran after you leave me in the dust." Her cheeks are a deep red and her face glows with anger. I turn to leave but her hand locks me in. "Don't you even dare think about leaving. I trusted you and you still hurt me. I'm tired of being whatever the hell I am to you. I didn't come here tonight to be called a coward. I came here because I knew you would need me but I can, I will leave and never return." She yells with every sentence getting closer to my face. Her breathe is sharp and quick. I have never seen this side of her. I am not good in situations like this, my response is never appropriate or right. Bad habits don't just go away. I size up to her.

"I am 1000 years old and have lived far longer than you psychological brain could even imagine. I have experiences far worse events than anything you have ever endured. I called you every day and every night and you denied me. Camille I need you and I know that you need me. The matter of the fact is Hope is missing and I don't have time for this right now. I can't have you as a distraction, so do us both a favor and please just leave. So as you say and _never_ come back" My voice goes from a throat-ripping yell to a whisper in a matter of a second. I turn from her not daring to look in her eyes.

"A distraction?" She laughs. The laugh that haunts your dreams. Her hot-head is fogging the entire room. I know I will lose myself if I look at her. I had let all this trail too long. "The least you could do is own up to your feelings. I heard the voicemail of yours and Elijah's conversation. If what you said is true, I'm not just some _human_ you want to leave. Just admit that you are scared of the feelings that we have built." She shouts. her voice cracks and I know more tears are falling. Her sentence ended so quickly as if she was trying to bite it back.

"I'm terrified." I yell spinning towards her grabbing her shoulders. The way she's looking at me reminds me of when I told her that I didn't kill Aiden. I can hear her heart beating and that her breath has stopped. She stands stunned hinting at an almost relieved expression. She shakes her head. "What?" Her voice in a whisper.

"Camille I am a man damaged by his demons and every day I watch them become yours. You do not deserve a man like me. I have already told you this countless of times." I softly say running my hand over the area I once bit her. "We can't keep thinking that 'we' could ever happen. It's impossible and you know that. The danger I put you in kills me and I can't let you live this way anymore."

"You don't control me Klaus, I make my own decisions. Remember? You are so caught up in the this idea that no one can save you, that this hole you're in is impossible to get out of. You never let anyone in and you are letting yourself burn because of it. You refuse any good that comes to you because you'd rather be alone and a monster than be with people that actually care for you. You are not the villain in this story. I'd hate to think that Hope looks at you and sees you a monster. If anything you are her biggest hero. The only demons that haunt you are the ones you're creating in your very own head." She takes a deep breath patiently waiting for an answer. After a minute, she crosses her arms thinking she has won this petty war. I flex my jaw biting back all the words I need to say but know that they are not wanted.

"And then am I not the demon everyone sees me as? I will get you killed and that is not a causality I cannot live the rest of my life with. I've gotten you hurt and that as itself has torn me apart. I can't keep asking you to walk the line with me. I find comfort in your safety and I need you to be safe." She watches every words leave my lips. I can see her fighting her instincts to slap me and scorn my old soul. Her cheeks build in color and her face sharply shakes left and right.

"Only when I am with you, I finally feel safe. I never asked for any of this. You told..." She shouts poking my chest, " you're the one who found me, that no matter what, you were going to find me. If fate really did bring us together then I'm not just standing here for you to tell me that my life isn't yours, because it already is. I have debated leaving and never ever seeing you again but against everything of my better will I just can't." Her voice shakes with every word and her anger only grows. "I've spent this part of my life alone in my apartment asking myself if I deserve this cruel life, that maybe I can dream of a world without evil, I become angry knowing that you took everything from me. That my life has been ruined by yours. You forced me to forget everything I knew of my brother and Kieran, you were so rude to me and showed me every side of you, you made me find comfort in a man by compelling me to give him a second chance. Each time I have done exactly what you said and have never faltered, but with you, my best is never enough. You will _always_ have _enough_ time to correct your mistakes, always enough time to make mends. I don't. I have maybe 60 years left in my life before everything I wish I had accomplished will become impossible. You're life will be so different by then you'll probably forget to visit my gravestone. And it will just sit there unnoticed like I am now. I have no one and no one will remember me. I've realized I have spent all this time trying to bring the good out of you and you have ruined any that remained in me. I am done wasting my life around someone who will never see me as enough." She shoves past me, her whole body shakes and her ankle barely keeps moving. I can hear her wincing with every step.

"Camille please you aren't strong enough." I softly say to her catching up to her putting my arms around to her waist to take the pressure off her ankle. "And I guess I never will be." She shyly states looking everywhere but at me. Her face is filled with pain from the walking. I pick her up and bring her back to her bed. I see how exhausted she is, she doesn't even fight. I watch as her eyelids try to stay open. Her body gives in and she lets me tuck her in. I bite my wrist and she barely has enough strength to drink any of my blood. I look helplessly down at her. There is nothing I could say to fix what had happened tonight. I think she assumes that too. I walk to the door and flick the light off. The hallway light gleams enough in the room to illuminate her face. I grasp the handle getting ready to close. "I have noticed you since the day we met, don't ever think I wouldn't miss you. You are enough, you've always been enough." And I shut the door.

 **Well there you guys go! I hope you liked it. I wanted to write a bunch a fluff and decided I don't want to go down that path just yet. I wrote an alternate ending which will be right after this paragraph. Please review and as alway, thanks for reading!**

Alternate ending:

"You don't control me Klaus, I make my own decisions! Remember? I've spent the last month deciding that a life without you, isn't worth living at all..." She says meeting my gaze. And i suddenly realized that what she said went the same for her. I shake my head disproving myself but I do it anyways. My lips crash into hers and I lose myself. The spark thats been set off between us shoots through both our bodies as one. My hand returns to the tangles of her hair and I decimate the space between us. Her body presses against mine and for the first time I can take in every curve and inch covered in skin. My hand runs up her arms causing goosebumps to appear instantly. I keep slowly guiding her back until we bump the bed. I debate on laying her down but she is far too special to ruin in one night. I give her one last passionate kiss and I pull back. Her pink lips are now swollen and her cheeks are flushed. Our bodies crave more but I cannot be so naive with someone as fragile as her.

"Why I am not surprised you are the first to pull back." I frown at her comment brushing hair out of her beautiful face. "Camille I pulled back because that is how much to mean to me. I cannot risk ruining everything we have built." My mouth burns without hers on it and my body fizzles wanting more. I can feel instinct wanting to take control and finish what we started. "You should sleep, a lot has happened tonight." I bite my wrist and she knows the routine. Slowly the marks disappear and she wiggles her foot. Reality hits her cold and hard in the face as if she just now understood what had happened. "Klaus i didn't mean what I had said..." I stop her with a small kiss on the cheek. "We both said things we are not proud of but all had to be said. We were becoming grenades with our unsaid troubles." I pull back to the sheets patting her to fill the empty spot. She looks at me with pure bliss in her eyes.

"Will you stay?" Even with everything that has happened, I had never slept a more soundless night.

 **I hope you all liked it! More chapters coming soon. Please review! Again thank you for reading!**


End file.
